Consecuencia
by Chiru-Loid 27
Summary: Incluso la vida conspiraba para no matarla ahí mismo, le resultaba irreal todo lo que pasaba en ese lugar.


**Título: Consecuencia**

 **Personaje:** Helga

 **Autora:** Chiru-Loid

 **Esta maldita película es mi favorita y, joder, es perfecta. Peeeeeeeeeeero… hay una parte que no me convence de nada hacia lo que dice Cookie al final de la cinta y quiero describir algo de drama a lo Anakin Skywalker de lo que le pasó a Helga.**

 **Disclaimer: No tengo la imaginación, la habilidad o siquiera el dinero para hacer esta película mía (oie zy)… así que Disney y compañía fueron los encargados. (Además, se estrenó en el año que nací nwn)**

 **OoOoO**

 **One-shot**

 _"―_ _No es nada personal…"._

La maldita caída del dirigible le estaba pasando factura. De primera sabía que algo en su espalda estaba roto y no podía sentir una de sus piernas, la otra debía estar lo suficientemente mal como para haber superado su umbral de dolor y no distinguir si dolía o no. Raspones, moretones y demás indicios de que había caído como costal contra el suelo, sólo se lo recordaban con tortuosa insistencia. También podía sentir algunas piedras incrustadas en su piel por aquí y por allá.

Desde ahí podía ver los malabares que pasaban arriba. Cómo los aviones y los peces voladores de los atlantes hacían una batalla que cualquier militar en la Guerra que se suscitaba en el mundo de la superficie envidiaría. Estaba segura que peligroso, letal o no, era un espectáculo algo cruel y a la vez muy bello.

Podía definir las figuras de Rourke y Milo peleando de forma demasiado dispareja a bordo del vehículo que había sido obligada a abandonar unos minutos atrás.

Ese odio insano de saber que de cualquier manera ese bastardo mercenario y el niño cartógrafo no iban a salir bien librados de ese lugar hizo que la alegría y el odio le pasaran un trago con muy mal sabor. Amargo, podría jurar. De cualquier forma el gusto por ver a su homicida morir no le serviría de mucho estando en su condición.

Estaba prácticamente muerta, sin contar que nadie de los de arriba parecía condolerse de su miserable apariencia. Ni los indios estúpidos, ni ese maldito negro que tenían por doctor. Nadie la ayudaría.

Sintió otra punzada en el cuerpo, como si él mismo le recriminara sus pensamientos hacia los demás. Se abstuvo de llamarlo bastardo a él también por el tremendo sufrimiento que se encargaba de repartirle. Para esas alturas del juego, se sentía hueca y vacía de empatía para pretender fingir ser amable, a final de cuentas, estando postrada en esa incómoda piedra, ya todo le podía bien dar igual. Y encima no tenía caso auto justificar sus actos.

Sólo tras un vistazo y de darse cuenta que el debilucho colgaba bajo la hélice del dirigible, huyendo de una luz azul muy extraña; fue que por un segundo sintió un atisbo de lástima por Milo y la chica que trataba de defender de forma tan deficiente. Vaya que el enclenque era necio para irse a meter en la cueva del lobo a pelear con alguien que de cualquier forma le ganaba. Era necio y tan idiota que no valoraba su vida. Ese muchacho ciertamente debía amar su trabajo y a la princesa para arriesgarse de esa forma.

Un resplandor proveniente de esa hélice, que sus ojos miraban totalmente perdidos entre el delirio de las heridas y el ensimismamiento de pasar así sus últimos momentos, hizo que reaccionara de forma un tanto brusca para mirar cómo el chico, la caja y todo el dirigible caían a pocos metros de su sitio. Bueno, no es como si ese cráter fuese tan grande, pensó con ironía.

Incluso la vida conspiraba para no matarla ahí mismo.

No escuchaba las voces de los victoriosos pero estaba consciente que ellos habían ganado. El que lidiasen bien con ese enfrentamiento tan disparejo sonaba tan irreal, y el hecho de haber ganado, más.

Siguió mirando hasta que sintió el temblor del suelo. Recordó de golpe las palabras de Moliére…

Una grieta abrió justo a su lado dejando salir sus vapores y algo de lava.

Vio al resto del grupo alejarse volando a toda marcha y entonces una triste y dolorosa, como casi todo en ella, sonrisa se formó por un momento.

Cerrando los ojos, esperó su final, pues nada más le quedaba.

 **OoOoO**

 **Retomo:**

 **Cookie al final dice:**

 **―** **¡Murió cuando un dirigible en llamas le cayó encima!**

 **Seguido de un sombrillazo… pero si Helga hubiese estado ahí cuando se cayó el dirigible, Milo y Kida la habrían matado primero por caerle encima, o igualmente se habría salvado, lo cual habría dejado una escena de descuartizamiento muy cruel con una caja y una chica traslúcida dentro…**

 **Por lo tanto ella sí que muere pero porque se horneó en un volcán…**

 **Maldito Disney sádico…**

 **Segundo dato: La película se desarrolla en el año de 1914… sí, desconozco el mes, pero en ese año inicia la Primera Guerra Mundial, así que quise incluirla.**

 **Tercer dato (sin importancia), no, no soy fan de Star Wars... ah, eso no iba...**

 **En realidad, sospecho que este es el primer fic en español de esta película ¡Qué emoción!**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Chiru.**


End file.
